There are certain physical conditions or ailments, such as diabetes, allergies, etc. that require regular applications of medication. In addition, it may also be required that certain counteractive agents be available should emergency situations arise. For example, a person who is allergic to wasp stings, must have access to medication in case of a wasp sting. In addition, regular and repeated applications of medication may be required, either taken orally or through injection. Persons with diabetes take insulin, by injection, in order to control blood sugar level. Other physical conditions may also require the repeated application or availability of medication either on a life long or temporary basis.
Many medications, however, are subject to rapid degradation of properties as a result of temperature and other environmental conditions. Other medications may be sensitive to light and still others may be sensitive to a combination of light and temperature. Further, many types of medication, particularly those taken by injection, are stored in glass bottles or vials which are subject to breakage if dropped or otherwise traumatized.
As a result, the mobility of those people requiring a constant availability of medication is severely restricted. For example, for one allergic to insect bites, medication must be administered within minutes and sometimes seconds after an insect bite to prevent severe complications or even death. Likewise, a diabetic must remain near a source of insulin in order to receive regular injections or an emergency injection should blood sugar level dictate. Therefore, it is desired to provide a means of storing medication such as wasp sting syrum and insulin along with means for administering it in a protective carrying case so that people who require medication may travel about with a supply of such medication.
However, insulin for example, like many other medications, must be kept cold, preferably at approximately 35 degrees fahrenheit, in order to maintain its effectiveness. Therefore, people who wish to travel about in warm temperature require some means of transporting insulin in a temperature controlled environment to maintain it at a desired temperature.
In addition, insulin manufacturers warn against freezing insulin. Therefore, it is desired to provide a means of transporting insulin in cold weather which will prevent it from reaching the freezing point. Thus, a portable medicine protector is desired to keep cool temperature in and keep cold temperatures out.
There have been a number of efforts in the prior art to provide a portable medicine protector for insulin and other medicines. For example, Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,998, is directed to a diabetic travel kit comprising an outer insulated container and an inner container having a ring shaped chamber containing coolant. A compartment is provided in the ring shaped chamber for receiving an insulin bottle. The outer container is insulated to help maintain the temperature of the inner annular chamber.
Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,158 discloses a portable pouch for storing insulin and syringes. The pouch includes a space filled with insulating material and a central space for inserting an ice pack for temperature control. Ehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,793 is directed to a diabetic traveling case comprising an insulated zippered case. A plastic container filled with liquid is frozen and inserted into the case. Containers of insulin are also inserted into the case next to the frozen container. Sheehan, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,954 is directed to a portable medicine cooler which has an insulated compartment coupled by means of a heat sink to a second compartment filled with a frozen jell, ice or other coolant.
Although the above patents illustrate the recognized need for a portable medicine protector, none provide a storage environment which both protects from extremely high termperatures as well as extremely low temperatures.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable medicine protector which will maintain medicine at a desired temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable medicine protector which will prevent the temperature of the medicine from falling below a threshold level.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable medicine protector which will protect medicine in medicine storage containers from shock and trauma.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable medicine protector which is compact and lightweight and may be easily carried.
SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
A portable medicine protector for maintaining the temperature of medicine stored therein from rising above a threshold temperature and for preventing the temperature of medicine stored therein from falling below a second threshold temperature is described. The present invention consists of a hollow walled container which has a cavity formed therein. The container is filled with a suitable liquid, (e.g. water, BLUE ICE, etc.) which may be frozen in an ordinary household freezer environment. A depression or cavity is formed in the container for receiving medicine, such as bottles of liquid medicine. The bottom and sides of the cavity include a plurality of ribbed members to prevent direct contact between a medicine bottle and the side walls of the container. By preventing point contact of the medicine with the side walls of the container, freezing of the medicine is inhibited and in most cases prevented. An outer casing consists of a sleeve of insulating material which in the preferred embodiment is pliable foam. The container is inserted into the case, with the case providing additional temperature protection and protection from shock and other trauma. Pockets or other storage areas may be included on the outside of the case for storing accessories such as syringes, alcohol wipes, swabs, etc.